The Assassin of Chaos
by Kaira96
Summary: Betrayed, unwanted, and lost. I was once a hero. Now? I'm trodden on; worse then dirt ever since my joke of a brother arrived. Annabeth betrayed me. The camp did not want me. I was lost. Then... Chaos came. He took me in when no other did. He gave my life new meaning, a new purpose. It would not last. A war was is brewing, and I must step up yet again. A hero, forever. PJxFemOC
1. Chapter 1:Who I Was

Chapter 1: Who I was then, who am I now?

My first fic, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Does that cover it? I hope so.

Now... Read on!

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

_Flashback:_

_I jogged across the border to Camp Half Blood with a grin on my face. I did it! I had completed the first 5 labors of Hercules. Athena made me do them to prove myself worthy of Annabeth. I felt the small box that contained a beautiful silver ring that was made my Hesphastus himself. With a rather hilarious smile on my face, I sprinted to the Athena cabin. It had changed over the 5 months I was away. I knocked on the stormy grey door. A voice said "Who are you and state your reason of being here." I answered "I am Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and I am here to see Annabeth Chase". The door opened and Malcolm peered out. "PERCY! Your back!" he yelled. "Yup, it certainly seems so." I answered with a chuckle. "Is Annabeth here?" I asked. "Uhhh... um try...try the beach...?" He answered hesitantly, clearly upset by something. I was too excited to notice. I raced down to the beach. When I got there, I saw a blond kissing my snobby brat of a brother, Dennis. Finally found a girl? Good. That'll keep him out of my business for a while. Then I stopped dead, hearing what they were saying._

_"Annabeth, I love you." Dennis practically purred._

_Oh. My. God. No, this isn't happening, I thought frantically. Annabeth... she'd stay with me. She'd stay faithful... wouldn't she? Then I heard it. The dreaded words._

_"I love you too!" Annabeth cooed._

_Annabeth... cooed? Ugh. HOW COULD SHE?_

_I stormed out of the bushes. Literally. I had a mini hurricane whirling around myself, with lightning too. The sky darkened, and the sea began foaming with 5 foot waves growing taller by the nanosecond._

_"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH! I THOUGHT YOU, YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WOULDN'T DUMP ME. BUT NO, KEEP ON KISSING MY HALFBROTHER. SINCE HE'S SO MUCH MORE HANDSOME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE, THE ONE THAT WOULD STAY BY MY SIDE. HAH, I WAS WRONG. AND I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!" I yelled, no, screamed, no, RANTED._

_Annabeth just stared at me in shock._

_"You... you were... you were going to... propose?" She stuttered._

_"OBVIOUSLY," I shouted_

_"Hah, what a joke. Percy looks horrible. I am so much better than him. Besides, I bet he just got you a plastic ring! He's so poor! I was going to propose too. Look at MY ring!" Dennis said, showing a disgusting soft gold ring with a simple pink gem in the middle, saying "Mrs. Brain"._

_I knew Annabeth hated that name._

_"YEAH, TOTALLY. I TOTALLY GOT A... WHAT DID YOU CALL IT? A PLASTIC RING. LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled. I took out my small box and opened it, shoving it towards Annabeth. She gasped, eyes widening as she took in the beautiful silver ring. It was a sight to behold. A lovely thin blue-grey colored silver ring that was designed to fit any girl that I proposed to, a pure diamond set into the middle with two amazing sapphires set around the diamond. The ring had ancient letters on it, enchanted to return to the wearer if it ever fell off. It also had enchantments of protection, healing, and a "compass" to find the matching ring that had the exact same enchantments, except my ring had a special protection to my Achilles spot._

_"Who... who made this?" Annabeth asked in awe._

_"HEPHAESTUS!" I shot at her._

_Annabeth's face was priceless. She made a grab for it._

_"Oh no you don't!" I angrily said, tucking it in a special pocket that only I could reach inside. "Goodbye, Annabeth. I hope I never see you again!" I spat, walking away._

_End of flashback_

I sighed. I was a new person, but that didn't take those haunting memories away. Close them out, I told myself. I am not Percy Jackson anymore. I am...

* * *

><p>Haha, cliffhanger! Read the next chapter. You might even actually LIKE it! Please review, I would like some tips and or hints... I am new at this... help please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Who I Am Now

Chapter 2: Who I Am Now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own...

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>I am... Shade, the Assassin of Chaos. I bow down to one person. Chaos. I am equal to his power, but I do not challenge it. I am his Assassin, and his commander. Now, enough of these introductions. I have work to do.<em>

"Shade! Come. I must talk to you." shouted a familiar voice. Chaos.

"Coming... sir," I replied, grinning. Chaos hates it when I use his formal titles. I trudged into his palace.

"Right," said Chaos. " I must send you... ah... back _there_. You must help them."

"WHAT?" I choked out. "But... but you said I didn't have to go back!"

"I'm sorry Shade. You must." sighed Chaos.

"Fine. But don't think I'm happy with this!" I snapped.

"That is okay with me. Just don't kill your teammates." said Chaos.

I sighed. Just my luck. I had to go back. Go back.. there. Earth. More specifically, Camp Halfblood. Back to that hated place.

"When do we depart?" I said, resuming my professional voice.

"Now,"

"Fine. Yes sir. Bye," I said in a flat voice.

I void travelled back to my palace. Void travelling is much like the god's wind travel, but it was undetectable and even faster then their form of travel. I snapped my fingers and all the things I'd need was packed. I grumbled curses as I travelled to our airship. I magnified my voice and shouted,

"Armies Alpha and Omega report for duty. Meet at airship 117 in 10 minutes sharp."

There they were, hurrying to the airship.

"Get on," I ordered.

I then vapor travelled to my personal plane. It was black and extremely fast. I hopped in and used the voice command.

"Engine, start. Destination: Earth, America, New York, Manhattan, Long Island, Camp Halfblood." I commanded.

Soon, we arrived invisible in the sky above Camp Halfblood.

"Let's make an entrance!" I shouted. I directed my command into the airship speakers. Even from inside my personal plane, I could here the army's cheer. "You guys go first. Get your armor, all weapons on. Get to it!"

My army dropped down as flaming comets, landing in a crouch and staying in a crouch. Now, MY turn. I leaped out of my plane as a blue ball of flames. I increased my speed by 500 and landed. More like exploded. When I landed, I created a huge explosion and a huge crater. Now THAT'S called an entrance!

"Whoa... Who are you" said an all too familiar voice.

* * *

><p>Another cliffy! If you don't like the name Shade, gimme some suggestions! (In other words, review!) comment on anything you find not so good! I don't mind some criticism.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Back To My Old Home

Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long, internet didn't really like me seeing as we had to get a new wireless... never mind. There were other problems too, but it takes too long to explain, and I wanna get to the story. This is for you, swallow19041 and for all of my reviewers. check the bottom for some more info...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I shouldn't own.

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa, who are you" said an all too familiar voice.<em>

Annabeth's voice. Her, out of all people, was the first one I see? Chaos have mercy on me... don't let my temper make me go berserk! I turned. The only two people who were here right now was Annabeth and Chiron.

"Hello, daughter of Athena." I said in a cold voice.

"H..How did you know I'm a daughter of Athena?" Annabeth said. I could hear the fear in her voice. Hah, that made her uncomfortable.

"I have my resources" I replied in my cold voice, giving a dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" she said in frustration. I knew her well. She was frustrated that this conversation was getting nowhere. I intend to leave it nowhere.

"I'll give you some time to use your pretty little head to think, since you _are_ a daughter of Athena the supposedly _Wise_." I shot back."Now. I will not give out names, but we are approximately 0.% of Chaos's army. We have about 600 soldiers. We have come to help you. Right, back to business. Chiron!" I called.

"How do you know my name?" Chiron asked with a tiny tremor in his voice.

"As I said to Annabeth, daughter of Athena, I have my resources." As well as experience, I added in my head.

"Okay... what do you want?" asked Chiron.

"My army and I will make our base here. Call everyone here at Camp Halfblood to your... amphitheatre in two hours. We will be waiting there. And, if you two really ought to now, I once trained here at Camp. Goodbye." I said in one long breath. Leaving no room for more questioning, I raised my hand and right away my aarmy and I were whisked to the amphitheatre.

- Time skip 2 hours, just before the meeting -

Chiron's POV:

He knows so much... who could that person be? I made the announcement to camp as I pondered this question. Who? Who can that misterious figure be? I galloped over to the amphitheatre. It was filled with ranks of people in hooded cloaks. Chaos's soldiers. What the Hades will happen next?

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

I used my invisibility skill to remain unseen in the middle of the amphitheatre. Then when everone was here and done wriggling and whispering and doing who knows what else, I unmasked myself. I heard the croud gasp as I seemingly materialised out of thin air. Wow, couldn't they sense me? Oh, I forgot. They aren't trained very well. I cleared my throat, and immediately a hush fell over the croud. (AN: I couldn't help it! I had to say that...)

"Hello. Most of you are thinking something along the lines of who's that person or what's he doing here. Well, I am the assassin of Chaos and you will refer to me as Shade, sir, or commander. I am here to win the upcoming war for you. My troops, over there," I pointed. "Are approximately 0.% of Chaos's army. We have about 100 soldiers. You are not allowed to come into our cabin which you will soon see, you are not allowed to touch us, you are not aloud to ask us any personal questions, and most imporatantly, DO NOT attack us. Or you will face the consequences. Any questions?" I said in a loud but bored voice. Nobody said anything. "Well that's settled. Σκιά, έλα μαζί μου. (Shadow, come with me.) By the way campers, you might not want to go to the arena for a while, because I will be battleing there. You have my permission to watch if you must." I finished.

Shadow nodded. Shadow was my best friend, second in command, and second best fighter other than me. I quickly void travelled us both to the arena. Soon it was filled with the entire camp. I groaned quietly, a ring of watchers.

"People, give us some space! Go to those bleachers on the other side!" I shouted, and teleported them all onto the bleachers. "Thanks," I said smirking as they all stumbled and fell in shock. "Lets begin,"

Shadow and I started on opposite sides of the arena, which was actually a bit small in my terms. Oh well. I just strolled towards Shadow. My dear friend decided to start fast. he was a blur to a human eye, but not to mine. I sent a bolt of darkness at him. He rolled over and sent a shadow ball at me. I just swayed to the side, then shouted "Lets get this battle started!" and began sending balls of fire and water at him on all sides as I raced towards him, two swords drawn.

"You're on!" He shouted back and used his own powers. BOOM! I just managed to duck as a huge wave of darkness zipped right over my head. Then I saw an ginormous ball of hellfire thrown straight at me. There was no room to evade it. It was going to hit in 5...4...3...2...1...

* * *

><p>Lol another cliffy. sorry for not updating sooner, I was considering giving up on this story until my best friend told me that she needed, yes needed the next chapter. If you want Percy to remain single put that in your review. If you want Percy to be with someone, say that and tell who. just dont go too far, I am not going to make this entirely based on love! and dont go too far with Percy?. It must be a girl... thanks. Also put in some CC, but please! nothing about my slow updates.


	4. A dreaded AUTHORS NOTE! yeah, sorry

Im sorry guys but this is not a chapter. I am going to pause this story until I get enough votes for the pairing. If I get MORE votes, not A LOT, but MORE, I will put another chapter as a filler but of course it will be part of the story. Please vote! Oh, and btw, I think I'm going to make it a bit more um I forgot the word I was going to use. But, well here are the current people You can vote on.

Artemis

Thalia

Some Chaos girl (give some tips for a name!)

Annabeth (I don't really want to, but if my readers declare it so, write it I shall) was that proper english? I dunno. Anyways, onto the next.

Other (and say who please)

Vote on peepzzz! Make sure you also put who you vote, not only the letter. I just wanted t make a list, that's why I put letters.


	5. Chapter 4: The Big Bang

Chapter 4

Yeah, I'm alive. It's a miracle. I'm really sorry about that big gap, but I lost my inspiration for this story for a while. So I'm making a longer chapter for you guys. The pairing is a Chaos girl, but I haven't decided her parentage yet. She's probably not going to be Chaos's daughter though.

_"You're on!" He shouted back and used his own powers. BOOM! I just managed to duck as a huge wave of darkness zipped right over my head. Then I saw an ginormous ball of hellfire thrown straight at me. There was no room to evade it. It was going to hit in 5...4...3...2...1... _

Artemis's POV: (yup, making you wait.)

I sighed quietly. What a boring week this has been so far. I haven't found a single challenging hunt so far, and my hunters are all getting bored of the terrible monsters that we've been killing. All of a sudden, I felt waves and waves of power coming from... Camp Halfblood? Did Dad pop in and get really annoyed or something? Hmmm... but even _Zeus _couldn't contain that much power. My eyes lit up with excitement, a new mystery. Perhaps even a good hunt!

"Hunters, pack up! We're taking a visit to Camp Halfblood. There are staggering waves of power coming of camp. All ready? Gather 'round me. I will teleport us over."

With that, the clearing that we had camped in was bathed in a soft silver glow and the hunters and I disappeared, reappearing (coincidentally) beside the amphitheatre. I froze and stared in shock, the waves of power were stronger than i though! Only sheer will kept me from falling on my knees from the powerful aura. And I was staring right at the source of it.

Two armor clad people were sending bolts of elemental power at each other. The person with the more powerful aura had shiny black armor with a detailed dragon design twisted over the back of his armor that breathed a column of red fire (the metal used there was red), and an sapphire blue cape with the sign of chaos (in black) on the top left quarter. He also had a hood attached to his assassin armor (you know, the cloth stuff) underneath his armor. All you could see was his mouth.

"He certainly wanted to keep his identity unknown," I thought.

The other guy, who also had a powerful aura (same power level as Zeus, perhaps) had silver armor with a Basilisk (I mean the kind that are sorta like big snakes, not the ones who have heads and neck of snakes and bodies of who knows what) curled on his back with stunning gold eyes (gold colored metal, obviously). He also had a cape except it was a fiery red color, again with the sign of Chaos on the top left corner.

The person with the weaker aura launched a wave of darkness at the blue-cape-guy's head. They were moving at too-fast-for-_**godly**_-eyes too! The blue-cape-guy ducked, but the red-cape-guy had already sent a HUGE ball of what looked like _hellfire_ straight at him. My eyes widened. Oh, god. Blue-cape-guy was gonna get blasted. I tried to use a shield half way across the amphitheatre, but the hellfire easily broke it and was gonna hit blue-cape-guy in 5...4...3...2...1...

Shade's POV: (finally)

5...4...3...2...1... and I layered my hands with plasma and _caught it._ Shadow's eyes got bigger, looking terrified.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR GOING TO USE _THAT _ATTACK?!" he yelled in fear, staring at me with terrified eyes (only the ones i allowed could see my eyes, and I can see everyone else's face). Shadow's eyes are flaming red, just like his cape. I smirked.

"Yup." I said, still smirking. Then I charged the ball with plasma, then electricity, then fire, then water, then pure darkness, and finally ice.

"Attention to audience, TAKE COVER. Oh, and Artemis, please do try and shield them. Thanks." I said, then sent the ball at Shadow. A millimetre away from his nose, I stopped the ball.

"Will you admit defeat?" I said, smirking internally this time.

"Yes, yes I admit defeat JUST GET THAT BALL AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shadow yelled.

"No can do, my friend." I laughed at his face, he looked like a frightened deer. Without further ado, I let the ball go. A explosion went up with a plume of fire and smoke. The ground around Shadow was frozen, then melted because of the intense heat. The shock-wave from my attack rattled the entire camp. As the smoke faded, I strode towards the gaping hole in the ground where Shadow had been blasted down. I summoned him up, then using my mastery of the elements I closed the hole. Shadow was unconscious. I sighed, then took off his armor. A thought popped up and I looked towards the crowd that was gathered at the side of the arena. Their jaws were hanging open, even Chiron's jaw hit the ground. I sighed again and flicked my hand towards the audience and their mouths snapped closed.

"Show's over. Don't worry, Shadow and I are okay. He's just unconscious. Oh, and Lady Artemis please come with me. Your hunters can stay in your cabin. My men and woman, you're free to wander around. Actually, just wait at the... how 'bout the beach. Alpha, you lead them there." I calmly said as the campers wandered off, a still dazed expression plastered on their faces.

I wanted to keep on writing but here was a good place to start. I know I haven't updated for like, a year. And yes, you can flame me about that if you wish. I'm really sorry. So here's a longer chapter. If I get a few reviews, I'll write the next chapter and have it up soon =)! Right, so. I read that a Chaos girl with a name starting with A is good. So, I will think about names that start with A. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

Hey there~ i know, im terrible :l and mean :l and lazy :l but the plot bunny was eaten by the block fox and i sorta died... so ill try my best to see this story through, although its almost the end of summer and i have school. so on to the chapter! (disclaimer: i dont own the things i dont own)

_**IMPORTANT AN: sorry if I forgot to tell you this earlier in the story but Percy/Shade was in the Chaotic realms for about 500 or so years. Annabeth became the immortal architect of Olympus at first, but then went back to camp half-blood and guided/trained young demigods. Dennis, the idiot, was also made immortal as the **_**_olympian semigodling "fighter". He basically fights if he needs to and the other half sits around doing whatever. SORRY FOR LEAVING THESE IMPORTANT DETAILS OUT . IM SORRYYYY **flames myself** ur welcome to flame. I can't believe I left such big gaps in this story..._**

* * *

><p><em>Last time: "Show's over. Don't worry, Shadow and I are okay. He's just unconscious. Oh, and Lady Artemis please come with me. Your hunters can stay in your cabin. My men and woman, you're free to wander around. Actually, just wait at the... how 'bout the beach. Alpha, you lead them there." I calmly said as the campers wandered off, a still dazed expression plastered on their faces.<em>

* * *

><p>Shade's POV:<p>

"So!", I said rather abruptly, smirking as I watch Artemis flinch. It was unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but still there. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" I asked.

Artemis merely nodded and scrutinized me as I led the way to a private area I used to go to back whe-... let's not go there. Soon enough, we arrived at a tranquil cove on the beach, completely hidden from prying eyes. There was a clean, aqua blue pool of freshwater in the middle of a ring of rocks. This was easy enough to find, but we weren't there yet... I quickly cocked my ear, listening for any unwelcome guests. 1 set of footsteps... Lady Artemis... and... there it was. another set of footsteps. I sharpened my hearing as well... and smirked.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Just Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, the Arts, Crafts, and Skill. What a... coincidence seeing you here, as I specifically asked for Lady Artemis, _not you._" I rattled off Lady Athena's long list of titles, then growled the last two words. Quick as a viper, I snatched her cap off and leveled a cool look at her. "What do you want."

"I... I... um... I mean, Iwanttoknowwhoyouare!", stuttered Annabeth, shocked that I could find her even with her dear Yankees cap on.

"Hmmm... too bad. Now run along, _little girl_!" I said, turning my back on her. There was a slight whistling sound, and I shifted my head ever so slightly and caught the dagger that was thrown at me and laughed. "That won't work on me,"

"Annabeth Chase, back to the camp. Now. Master Shade and I have business to discuss." Artemis interjected, slightly annoyed that this girl was interrupting her planned interrogation with this stranger and exuding some of her godly aura. Annabeth stumbled slightly, and with one last narrowed gaze at Shade, stalked away mumbling under her breath.  
>Thankful for the interruption, I stayed quiet and upon silent feet, walked around the cove and onto a slab of rock that was just above the water. I sensed that Artemis had followed. I slowly waded into the water, then offered my arm to Artemis. Which was ignored, as I expected. Lady Artemis quickly snapped her fingers and her clothes transformed into a shirt and shorts.<p>

"Trust me," I said, and led Lady Artemis into the pool beside me. Then I smirked. Suddenly, we dropped. Summoning a bubble of clean air, I turned to look at Artemis and had to hold back my laughter. She was slightly green and looked a bit faint. She was also glaring at me with all of her godly might! I couldn't hold back anymore.

Artemis's POV:

I heard a quiet chuckle which rose in volume to a moderately loud, hearty laugh. It sounded quite nice actually... wait, I did NOT just think that. I hid a blush as I turned to watch this man- _BOY, I meant BOY _laugh.

Then quite surprisingly, my feet hit a solid surface and I quietly groaned in relief. I quickle looked around, taking in my surroundings and plotting escape routes. There were none, unless you were a child of Poseidon. The chute we just dropped through had an aura recognition device, and no-one can replicate auras. I assumed it was only keyed into Shade's aura. We were in a beautiful grotto. Turquoise water swirled and ebbed with a mystical tide. Sunlight peeked through the chute (The hole was covered by Ilyomanium, which is an extremely rare glass like material that can withstand almost all weapons known to earth, including the Gods' personal weapons. I think it would take all of the gods working together in sync to break the thick layer!). The sunlight shimmered over the calm currents. Colorful fish darted in and about fronds of kelp. I was currently standing on a slab of a crystalline material. I looked closer at this.. crystal like rock and gasped. Was that..? It matched the description and the images but..?_  
><em>

"Shade... is that... is this..? Is this the mythical Chaotic Diamond?!" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I have lots of it. Not very hard; we use much harder and stronger material to build Chaos's structures. The average inhabitant of the realm of Chaos has houses built of opaque Chaotic Diamond..." Shade trailed off, feeling the wall for something. "Aha! Here you are!" He said, grinning. He pushed a small square of the wall in, put his hand spread out above the indent where it glowed with black light, and then places his thumb against a sharp stalactite beside his head. He quickly smeared the blood into the indent. I heard a loud rumble and quickly erected a shield around me, afraid the cave would collapse. Instead, the wall in front of me... cracked open. The crack grew wider and wider, spilling... light? How was there..?

Shade's POV:

I strode through the gap (which was also draining the water away) and into my personal world.

"Please don't ask any questions; this place is my personal dimension. As such, I can basically create life forms and such in it. Behold, the world of Syradrion." I said dramatically, a grin splitting my face in two.

We were in a forest. Each tree was a different species though, I "imported" all of the trees on Earth, Chaos realms, and the rest of the worlds that I knew. Then I created my own species. Creating these new life forms were not easy at all though, even if you were the "god" of this world. First of all, you had to create the genetic code. That part was easy enough, but creating the MDNA? _That_ was hard. MDNA is the magical deoxyribonucleic acid, a self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms. It's also the carrier of genetic information. With magical creatures it's different; their (and my) MDNA must be altered to be able to withstand the magic in my genetic coding. It also has to withstand AS, active soul, which goes along with my magic, and a variety of other things. Syradrion's time also passed 24 hours to every minute; and I also had a time-sealed chamber which (as the name suggests) "seals" time (no time passes in there once I activate it, useful to create new life forms). With my unlimited time, I had created many new materials and creatures. (AN: I may post a short oneshot with a short little guide to the most prominent of the creatures percy- I mean shade :P made.)

"Now, first of all, the information I wanted to tell you." I said, conjuring two armchairs for Lady Artemis and I. Lady Artemis took a seat and looked at me questioningly.

"Make yourself comfortable. This may not take long, but you probably have a few questions." I smiled with the lower half of my face. These days I never actually smiled. Those grins? Sorry to break it to you, but I can fake emotions easily. Ever since.. she... cheated on me with... HIM... I was cold. I couldn't feel.

"Swear on Nyl (pronounced like the Nile river) that you will withhold all information unless I give you express permission, please Lady Artemis. Swearing on Nyl basically means that if you try to talk about the things I will tell you you simply can't. There are no bad effects to this oath."

"I, Artemis, swear upon Nyl that I will withhold all information unless Shade gives me express permission. So mote it be." A whisper of wind marked the acceptance of the oath, and I began.

"So.. my real identity. Well, it's better to show you then tell." I flipped back my hood. Lady Artemis's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

* * *

><p>Sorry... I intended to make this chapter 2k+ words but it's getting late (early?) and I need to sleep... I'll begin the next chapter tomorrow. So I'm trying to set a new standard for all of my chapters, which is around 2k words hopefully (unless it's a good place to stop). Please take a look at the poll on my profile page, it's a formal vote for who Shade should get together with. I couldn't get a clear vote last time (sheepish smile) so this will (hopefully) be the last time I have to ask this. and sorry percabeth lovers, but no percabeth in this story... gnight readers~<p> 


End file.
